


Birth Of A New Family Business

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Lucifer (Supernatural), Dean Cooks, Family Winery Is The Family Business, Lawyer Sam, Lucifer Takes What's His
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Lucifer is tired of being pushed aside by Michael. So with the help of Sam he takes back what is his.





	Birth Of A New Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~14th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Fierce~**

 

 

No one ever really knows how someone is until that person is pushed to their breaking point. He’d been told time and time again to do things a certain way. But not anymore. He had taken what was his by force. With half the family on his side there was no way he could not succeed. Lucifer looked at his computer screen contemplating how long it would take to fully separate the assets of the family business. He refused to be treated as if his input didn’t matter any longer! When their father had passed leaving the business to the two of them Lucifer had been pushed to the wayside. He and Michael were both fifty percent partners in the work they did but no one seemed to want to listen to him when he said to do something.

Because of all that he took legal actions. He took the necessary steps to separate the business in half, completely. The money, employees, products, and land. Half of all of it was his. He knew with the signing of the final paper that Michael would finally get what he deserved and would lose a big chunk of everything he owned. Lucifer wanted Michael to understand what it meant to be stabbed in the back by someone you care for. And yet, he hesitated. He loved his brother. Even though all Michael had done since the passing of their father he still found affection for Michael within his heart.

The man was an ass above all asses, a great big bag of dicks, according to Gabriel, but Lucifer still didn’t wish any ill will towards Michael. He just wanted what was rightfully his. It was the best thing for everyone. It would be messy but eventually things would stabilize in the end. Lucifer signed the paper with a firm hand but a shaky heart, and handed it to his lawyer, Sam Winchester.

“I’ll get the copies made and sent to your brother Michael before the end of the hour. Tomorrow will be the start of your new company” The two shook hands.

“I appreciate all your help. Thank you, Sam.” As Lucifer watched his lawyer walk out of the room his stomach started to sink. The realization that it might be many years before his brother spoke to him again hit like a ton of bricks.

A knock on his door forced him back to reality. “May I come in?” His younger brother Castiel asked.

“Of course.” He motioned to the open seat across the desk from him “You’re always welcome here Castiel.”

“I just…” He started closed the door before taking the offered seat “I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know how hard this all is for you.”

Lucifer sighed, unable and unwilling to lie to his younger brother “I’ll admit my heart feels like it’s breaking knowing what is about to happen but at the same time I feel liberated. Like there are no longer chains holding me down.”  

Castiel nodded, “I see. Perhaps you’d like to have dinner with Dean and I at our home tonight instead of being alone? He’s making homemade pasta for dinner.” He said suggestively, knowing that Dean’s pasta was Lucifer’s favorite “He’ll cook if you bring the wine.”

He light of the situation he actually found himself chuckling at his brother’s behavior. Dean certainly was rubbing off on Castiel’s personality. “I’d like that very much little brother. Being with family tonight would mean so much to me.”

“Good.” Castiel said rising from his seat. “Be there at five. I’m sure Dean would be happy to teach you a thing or two about making pasta.” He looked over his shoulder before walking out the door “Love you Luci. See you soon.”

“Love you too Castiel” His phone rang with a new text message,

 

_Papers have been signed, sealed, and delivered._

_The company is officially split in half._

_Congratulations_

_~Sam_

Angel Family Vineyards and Wines, his father’s company was officially dead to him. All that mattered now was making a name for himself with his brand-new company, All Hallows’ Red Winery and Vineyard. Specializing in red wines of every shade. The past was gone. All he had left to look forward to was the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
